1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine tool, more particularly to a machine tool including a chuck device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cutting machining apparatus includes: a machine bed; a driving unit disposed on the machine bed and having a chuck; and a positioning seat disposed on the machine bed and opposite to the driving unit and having a center. In use, the center of the positioning seat abuts against one end of a workpiece, and the chuck clamps the other end of the workpiece such that the driving unit drives the workpiece to rotate about a center axis of the chuck.
However, in such a configuration, prior to machining operation, alignment between the center of the positioning seat and the center axis of the chuck is required, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
It is noted that, when a workpiece is required to be fully machined, first, one end of the workpiece is clamped by the chuck such that the other end of the workpiece can be machined. Thereafter, said one end of the workpiece is detached from the chuck so that the other end of the workpiece is clamped by the chuck. Then, said one end of the workpiece can be machined. Therefore, when the workpiece is fully finished through twice undergoing the machining operation, manual detachment of the workpiece from the chuck is required, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. Moreover, accuracy for the same workpiece cannot be ensured.